


Entra en mi vida

by technicallyimawriter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fights, M/M, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, That famous grocery store scene, They are boyfriends without knowing, oblivious eddie diaz, oblivious idiots, they are both hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyimawriter/pseuds/technicallyimawriter
Summary: Yes, he went to hell and back but this was their family, right? They have each other back. Knowing Buck, he didn’t about the consequences, of what it could do to them. Not just the 118 but them. Buck and Eddie. They were a team and Buck completely forgot about that just to make Cap the bad guy.But no matter how mad he is, how frustrated he is, Eddie misses him. God, he miss Buck like air and he would do anything to have him back in his life again.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Entra en mi vida

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on that messy (but glorious) fight scene in the grocery store... but I mean, this was a boyfriend's fight. A love quarrel if you want to get technical lol 
> 
> My latina self is thriving because I can use Spanish songs as titles in this fandom. Watch me use every angsty song that exist for these idiots. 
> 
> This scene was so hard to watch because it needed to end in a kiss, guys. We were robbed truly. 
> 
> No beta, we die like men.

Eddie knows he’s not being fair, he knows that directing all his anger at Buck is not fair but he can’t stop this simmering rage brewing inside of him, this need of lashing out and his first victim is Buck.

It feels like an ambush, seeing Buck at the same place, at the right moment, here in this grocery store. And he tells himself that he won’t say anything, that he’s going to ignore him just like Buck did when the lawsuit was in place.

“I never meant for things to get out of hand, with the lawsuit and– and–”

“Yeah?” Eddie can’t help to chime in, sarcasm dripping into his voice. “And what do you think was gonna happen?” He waited for a moment for Buck to reply but now that he spoke, he can’t stop. “The lawsuit was bad enough but you told your lawyer _everything_ about us, personal things.”

“You are supposed to be truthful with your lawyer,” Buck says like it that it’s the most obvious thing.

But it’s not, for Eddie it’s not obvious at all because he had poured his heart out for Buck, confident that he could say anything to his best friend just for said friend to tell them to a total stranger to win a lawsuit. It’s not fucking obvious.

“Why are you pissed at me?”

And this time, Eddie can’t stop himself. “Because you are exhausting!” It’s not fait to say that, he knows on a deep level but he’s _angry_. “We all have our problems but you don’t see us whining about it.”

He moves to stand in front of Buck, hands crossed and back so tight, he’s ready to snap at any second if Buck says the wrong thing again. Buck is giving him these sad, sorrowful eyes, like everything Eddie is saying is worst than whatever he’s been through. But Eddie doesn’t care, not right now. He needs to get this out.

“Somehow we just manage to suck it up,” Eddie continues. He gives him a once over. “Why can’t you?”

Next to him, Chim chimes in. “That’s kind of harsh. It’s not like the guy asked to be crashed by a ladder truck.”

“No but he filed a stupid lawsuit and now I can’t even talk to you because of it.”

Those were the worst days, knowing he couldn’t vent to his best friend because it was literally impossible and Buck would give him the cold shoulder.

“You know how much Christopher misses you?” It’s not fair to put his son on the line, to use him to hurt Buck more. But he wants that, he _needs_ that. Right now, he needs Buck to know that he fucked up, that he screwed not only the 118 but their friendship and Christopher.

Buck is spluttering, trying to find the right words to defend himself, to find an excuse to all of this.

“How could you? You’re not around,” Eddie finishes, driving right to home with his words, hoping they sting because he knows Buck loves his son just as much Christopher loves him.

Those days where Chris kept asking about _his Buck_ , that he misses him and when he’s coming back, those were the worst days because not even Eddie could see him. That is not fair.

“I– I didn’t realize that… Maybe I can come visit Christopher.” Buck is giving him these pleading eyes but Eddie is too far gone to give in. “The lawsuit doesn’t prevent that.”

“No. Prevents me from reaching out to you.” His voice is escalating but he doesn’t care. He’s angry and it’s all because of his so-called best friend. “I can’t even call you to bail me out of jail.”

Buck sends him this questioning look and then he realizes— _Shit_. He’s still surrounded by the 118, giving the same questioning looks. Eddie shouldn’t have been in jail, as far as they are concerned, just Lena who happened to be free at the moment. It was an accident that should never happen again.

“If that was something that happened,” Eddie says, trying to recover from his slip up.

“What are you talking about? Why can’t you see my side of this?” Buck is getting heated too, if his tone of voice is anything to go by.

“’Cause that’s all you see!” He says, closing the gap between them to say the words to his face.

Right at that moment, there was a crash and a commotion outside the store. When he turns around, he can see from where he’s standing there are two men fighting and two cars driving around the corner.

“Someone should stop them,” Eddie hears Hen says.

To what Chim replies: “These two or those two?”

The captain says to move and Eddie forgets about his own fight to do the job because at the end of the day, saving lives is more important than whatever personal beef he has with Buck. 

When they all go outside, what looked like just two men fighting, escalates to the point where one of the cars drives back to the car to purposely cause more damage. Then the other is driving away and the other crashes into it and somehow, it drives into a hydrant and, unsurprisingly, the hydrant breaks, causing the waterfall to form right under the car, with the man driving stuck up there.

The other car looks like it has a flat tire and can’t move.

“Eddie, Lena, get the tools,” Bobby says, giving instructions to everyone.

And just like that there are on the move, Eddie getting into the head-space of his job and what he needs to do fix the problem without causing any more damage than they need.

When the day is over and he has time to reflect over what he had said at the store, he knows it was harsh and maybe it wasn’t the right time (clearly not the right place) to have that conversation. But he was mad, he still is because Buck was selfish.

Yes, he went to hell and back but this was their family, right? They have each other back. Knowing Buck, he didn’t about the consequences, of what it could do to them. Not just the 118 but _them_. Buck and Eddie. They were a team and Buck completely forgot about that just to make Cap the bad guy.

But no matter how mad he is, how frustrated he is, Eddie misses him. _God_ , he misses Buck like air and he would do anything to have him back in his life again.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to scream some more about them and meeting new people :) [so hmu :)](https://iactlikegarfieldonamonday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
